


【星昴】以父之名-14

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [14]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 回到家的时候，星史郎还没回来，这让他稍微放了下心。直觉星史郎不太会喜欢自己去见神威，说起来对于自己收养神威这件事那个男人好像一直就不满意。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 12





	【星昴】以父之名-14

**Author's Note:**

> *甜蜜的日常章(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

【14】

回到家的时候，星史郎还没回来，这让他稍微放了下心。直觉星史郎不太会喜欢自己去见神威，说起来对于自己收养神威这件事那个男人好像一直就不满意。

前两天才把厨房糟蹋了一次，他已经对自己厨房杀手的身份有了十足的认知，不会再试图去碰触禁地。  
不能做饭等人回家，实在没什么事情干，只好绕着偌大的厅室转了两圈，权当熟悉环境。说出来会感觉很羞耻，他对这间公寓的印象还停留在床和厨房，而这两个地方都留下了淫靡的回忆。  
星史郎是个很注重生活品味的人，他的这间公寓非常大，虽然在楼道外看到那么大一层只有寥寥几扇门就可以猜到这门后的空间有多宽敞，但实际走下来还是忍不住感叹……有钱真的可以为所欲为，他自己就租不起这么奢侈的公寓。  
次卧的门是锁着的，是一把高级指纹锁。鬼使神差的试了下自己的指纹，竟然显示正确，但是因为两道锁的关系，他的指纹只是作为备用，在主设定还能用的时候是打不开的，想也知道另一个是谁的。很难不对它的里面产生好奇，一个家里的次卧竟然需要两道指纹锁，简直就差拉个横幅写着“我很奇怪”了。但他还是放弃了入侵这个房间，既然上了锁就说明它是不被允许进入的，那个男人不允许他做的事，生存本能告诉他最好就是真的不要去做。

男人推开门进来的时候，正看到他的猎物抱着膝盖、头埋在腿上抱枕里、整个人窝在沙发一角，在看电视。听到开门声，青年朝他看过来，嘴角虽然没什么弧度，眼睛却弯着。

“欢迎回来，星史郎。”  
“我回来了，昴流君。”

这样……就叫做“家”吧？

昴流扔掉抱枕——那是一只企鹅形状的抱枕，这个男人意外的会喜欢这种可爱的小东西——走过来帮刚回来的人换衣服。男人已经脱掉外套，仰头让青年能帮他把衬衫扣子解开。两个人靠得如此近，彼此的气息交融在一起，以至于昴流没忍住一口啃在男人喉结上。后者吃痛的闷哼一声，捏着他后脖颈的肉把他拽开。  
“昴流君，”男人对他宠物的这点小恶作剧很包容，他换上居家服之后，随意地开着玩笑，“你是要谋杀亲夫吗？”  
“或许……我只是太饿了？”昴流眨眨眼，“而你看起来，很好吃。”  
“很高兴能让你觉得好吃。”男人对自己的魅力有足够自信，虽然‘好吃’这样的夸奖不太常规，但他并不介意，反而似乎很享受地笑着。他已经走进厨房，此时正在系围裙，“你不要进来，”拦住想要跟他一起进厨房的青年，“算我求你，只有厨房你可别再进来了。”  
昴流看着男人故意做出来的为难表情，心情很好。他很清楚这个男人并非善类，警察的身份只是他披着的一层皮，他并不以那一套世俗正义作为自己的行事准则，所以格外的，享受这种被宠溺的感觉，似乎这样就可以证明自己是特殊的。  
他肯定不会这样对别人，他在心里对自己说。  
他沉醉在这种细碎的小幸福里。

吃过晚饭之后，星史郎想起一件事，他走到玄关，在大衣外套里翻找着。  
“在找什么吗？”刚把碗筷收拾进洗碗机的昴流探过头来，询问道。  
“有个东西要还给你。”男人终于掏出那个东西，递给他，“唔，有点折了，希望你不会介意。”  
他接过来，目光落在画面上的瞬间，眼角就蒙上一层水雾。  
那是一张三人合影，泛黄的边角昭示着拍摄年代的久远。  
照片上笑的最灿烂的是一个女孩子，她穿着一件颜色欢快的格子衫，为整个画面增添了明亮的氛围；少女手臂搂着的是她的双生弟弟，他们两个长着一摸一样的脸，但是很好区分，因为她弟弟看起来十分羞涩，脑袋几乎要缩进白衬衫里，与活泼开朗的姐姐形成明显对比；而他们身后，则站着一个男人，因为身高的关系，他必须半蹲下来才能跟他们出现在一个画面里，男人环抱着姐弟俩，他的手甚至堪堪伸进男孩领口，他嘴角勾起一个温柔的弧度，镜片后的眼睛半眯着。

“谢谢。”昴流把照片贴在胸口，“我还以为……”  
“嗯？”  
“还以为……”他咬着干涩的嘴唇，“你都扔了。”  
“怎么会呢？”男人伸出一根手指按着他的唇，阻止他继续虐待自己，“是很重要的东西吧？”  
“嗯。”他只是没想到，这个人会真的去整理自己的东西。他那间公寓，东西虽然不多，但其实大都是与神威相关的。因为神威学习成绩实在太差，那边堆的最多的是补习班材料。真正属于他自己的部分寥寥无几，而且全都混在一起。这种事是不可能交给搬家公司的，只能是这个男人亲自去整理。他闭眼，想象着穿着高级西装的男人窝在贫民窟阴仄的房间，在一堆乱七八糟的补课资料里一件件整理，归类出自己的东西，然后再从里面翻出这张照片。  
昴流靠在男人身上，努力压制鼻头越来越酸的感觉。

“说起来，也确实很久没有拍照了，”男人思索着，然后提议道，“你想去拍吗？”  
虽然少了一个人，但就算只有两个人也……  
“想……”他用力点头。  
“那就找个时间一起去吧，”男人这么说着，捏了捏他的脸，“你该吃胖一点，要不然照出来别人说我虐待你。”

那时候确实是做了这样的约定，明明是一件看似如此简单的小事，为什么没有去做呢？  
之后发生的很多事远远失去控制，这件看似最不重要的事便一拖再拖。  
到头来，一切尘埃落定之后，终于变成再也无法兑现的诺言。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
